


Nights of Fire

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry May Drabbles - watsons_woes 2019 Onwards [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Serious Injuries, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Watson tends the dying and injured Londoners in the London Hospital at the height of the Blitz.





	Nights of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Drabbles, May 2019, Week 2, Prompt “Late Nights”.
> 
> Rating: playing on the safe side for non-descriptive medical treatments.

He was swimming in a sea of misery: waves of relentless German bombers crashing upon the shores of humanity – the Londoners.

Limping painfully Watson tended burns, stitched gashes, amputated limbs and eked out their pitiful supplies of medicine, supported throughout by his administrating angles the nurses.

_“Watson.”_

“Mycroft? Are you injured?”

“No, I promised Sherlock I’d look after you while he was away.”

“My patients…”

“Tomorrow, once you are rested.”

Watson next found himself in a car with Mycroft heading home. As his exhausted eyes shut, Watson realised the skies no longer burned with hellfire but with the rising sun.


End file.
